Present
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Sequel to 'Absent'. It takes place a year later on Morgan and Garcia's wedding. Will everyone be there? M/G


Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Criminal Minds!

A/N: Yep, another oneshot. This one is a sequel to 'Absent'. Set one year from where 'Absent' left off and therefore a year after the episode 'Lauren'. You don't necessarily have to read 'Absent', but it may be a good idea.

* * *

Penelope Garcia, soon to be Morgan in approximately 15 minutes, stared at her reflection in the full size mirror. JJ was right, this dress was perfect for her. It showed off her curves and gave just enough view of her ample cleavage without making her worried Derek would shrug out of his tuxedo jacket to throw over her at the first available minute. The thought almost made her giggle. He could be exceedingly cute when he got possessive, as long as he didn't go into the 'over-protection extravaganza' mood as she liked to call it.

"All set, dear?" Momma Morgan asked as she peacked her head around the door.

After making sure her appearance was perfect, JJ and Fran had run off to insure everything else was just as exemplary. It seemed everything met their approval since Fran was now watching her proudly with a wistful look as a mother would her own daughter.

"I was ready the moment that son of yours finally popped the question, Fran." Penelope answered with a chuckle as she carefully made her way over to the door.

"And I've been ready for this day since my son called me and wouldn't stop talking about the 'best damn technical anaylist' he'd ever met." The older woman replied with a wink before that wistful look came back into her eyes. "You look amazing, Penelope."

"Thanks, Momma Morgan." She murmured softly while leaning forward for a hug. It was nice to have a mother figure here on this special day since her own couldn't be here. Now, if only her father figure would show up….

"Ready for the big moment, kitten?"

Yep, just in time as always. "Definitely!" Penelope exclaimed happily with a confident grin while she turned to face Rossi who was now standing just outside the door.

"Good, because I think Morgan's going to be buying this place some new carpet and if we don't get you down that isle soon there's no telling what he'll get into next." He stated with a nice dose of fake irritation.

"Yep, that would be my son alright." Fran said with a slight shake of her head and a knowing look shared with Rossi.

Another quick hug from Fran and Penelope was escorted down the hall and into the lobby by Rossi. Here she was, just a few more minutes and those big doors would open and she'd be marched down that isle to meet her Prince Charming.

Taking a deep, calming breathe she took the time to look around and let it all soak in. The little chapel on the beach they picked was truly beautiful, but what really struck her were all the people. Their friends and family.

JJ had snuck out of the chapel and into the lobby, giving Penelope just enough time to get a peak inside. There was the few FBI and police friend's they'd invited, some of Derek's old collage buddies, and a couple of her non-government friends. Then of course there was Fran, who she knew had most likely taken her seat in the front row by now with her newest granddaughter. Turing slightly she spotted Sarah and Desiree, both of whom were her bridesmaids, as they excitedly chatted while gathering the bouquets.

That just left her BAU family. Rossi of course was standing next her, holding her arm and being the perfect mixture of father and gentleman. She knew without looking that Reid and Hotch were standing with Derek at the front since they were the groomsmen. Which left JJ, her maid of honor, who was currently watching the clock with a beaming grin, obviously itching to give the order to proceed.

It was perfect. Her dream wedding even. Everyone was here…well, almost everyone. She had forced herself not to think about the missing friend who should have been standing at the alter as a bridesmaid, giving her support and encouragement like she always did. Unfortunately, as the big day had drown closer, Penelope couldn't keep her mind from wondering to Emily Prentiss. Now, here she was, on one of the biggest days of her life that was overshadowed only by her daughter's birth, and her dear friend was missing.

Missing…yes, that's what she was. Because Penelope had yet to truly accept her death. It just didn't seem right. But after a year she had come to at least accept Emily's departure from their lives. Maybe not completely, of course, but enough so she didn't cry at the very mention of her name anymore.

"Okay, it's time!" JJ's excited voice pulled her from her thoughts and brought her attention back to the scene in front of her.

"You alright, kitten?" Rossi whispered from next to her.

She gave him a slightly watery smile and nodded her head before looking frontward just in time to see JJ readjust Henry and Jack's ties and then hand them the flowers they were assigned to carry during the ceremony.

Once everyone was in line the doors swung open and wedding music floated into the lobby. It seemed to take forever, but finally it was her turn to move. Rossi squeezed her arm gently as they got closer to the open door and gave her a wink making her grin in return.

She was almost to the chapel, just about to step out onto the isle, when she caught a movement in the corner of her eye. Glancing over she nearly froze to the spot in a mixture of shock, surprise, and disbelief. It couldn't be, but she could have sworn she saw the dark hair and warm eyes of Emily Prentiss.

The figure was standing between the curtained window and the side exit. An elegant cream colored hat partially hid her face, but for that brief moment the figure had looked up and their eyes met. The eyes of her lost friend. Eyes she hadn't seen in so long, but would recognize in an instant.

The wedding train kept moving though and in her slight shock she kept moving with it, losing sight of the figure as she entered the chapel. It couldn't have been Emily though, right? Emily was gone. It must have been her mind playing tricks on her. Her subconscious projecting her desire to have her friend here when in reality it was someone else entirely.

That must be it…right?

That's not what her gut was telling her though. But with a couple steps she was immediately brought back to the present as the crowd stood. Her smile widened then. She could see her hot stuff just down the isle, his face full of love, happiness, and adoration.

Her friends and family were all gathered around her, including Emily Prentiss. Even if it was just a figment of her over active imagination she knew her friend was here with her one way or another. And that thought brought her a sense of calmness she hadn't felt since Emily had left a hole in all their lives.

CMCMCMCMCM

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan had just finished their third dance as a married couple and were now making their way back to the table for a glass of wine, hand in hand as they had been since the ceremony had ending. Derek had barely let her go since they had been declared husband and wife. If he wasn't holding her to his side, kissing her every few minutes, or holding her hand then he was watching her as if mesmerized. A thought that made her smile and at times even giggle.

"Looks like someone wants to say hi to mommy and daddy." JJ said cheerfully as she walked up from behind their chairs with the seven month old infant she had kidnapped an hour earlier.

"Hey, there's my little angel!" Derek said with a grin as he reached for the baby.

Penelope beamed as she watched Derek kiss their daughter's head gently while the little girl pulled at his sleeve. She loved watching him interact with Kathryn. She sometimes just stood and stared for long minutes as he played with her or put her to bed, but then again she'd caught him watching her the same way during feeding time or nap time.

Derek looked up and met her eyes with so much love and admiration that she nearly started crying again, but instead she just stared back with what she knew must be an identical look. He leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her temple before moving to her lips as they shared a much more passionate kiss that made those nearby, one of which she later realized was Reid, give them cat calls.

When they pulled away Derek chuckled at the applause they received before looking down at the infant still in his arms. "Looks like someone wants their mom." He said happily as Kathryn giggled and reached for Penelope. "Not that I blame her." He added with a wink in her direction and a mischievous smile.

"Just hand over the baby, mister." Penelope said teasingly as she held out her hands.

"Yes, Ma'am." Derek playfully returned before carefully handing the precious baby over to her mother.

"Hey, guys, look at this." JJ said a few minutes later as she took the empty seat next to Penelope.

Penelope almost did a double take. It was the same cream colored hat she had seen earlier, just before entering the chapel. "Where did that come from?" She asked, shifting little Kathryn in her arms.

"It was just laying on the table with the other gifts. At first I thought someone might have left it there by accident, but then I picked it up and…well, look." She said with a chuckle. " Someone must have left it as a gift, but I don't remember seeing it on the table before the ceremony started."

Penelope glanced over at Derek who was leaning over to look as well. "It must be for you, baby girl. I don't think it'd even fit on my head. Not to mention it would probably clash with my eyes." He said with a laugh making Penelope roll her eyes in amusement. She might usually have been able to come up with a retort, but at the moment she was still a bit flabbergasted.

"Just turn it over." JJ said, laughing as Morgan poked at the bit of lace around the edges.

Doing as JJ said, she turned it over and her eyes immediately began to well up. Penelope looked up and chuckled in disbelief. Inside the rim was an inscription that read simply:

'_Kathryn Emily Morgan'_

* * *

So, what did you think? Review please!


End file.
